adventure time
by Azarath135
Summary: raven and robin are specially chosen by the justice league to be sent to Australia for a special mission. what will become of raven and robins relationship when they are stuck in a water front privet condo in Australia and what will happen at titans tower while they are gone? pairings: reaxrob cyxbee


**CHAPTER ONE: DEPLOYMENT**

**disclaimer: Sadly I don't own teen titans i wish i did but i don't **

**authors notes: i have no idea how i came up with this it sorta came out so i went along with it, please review and please no rude comment only constructive criticism now on with the story**

"WHAT, YOU CANT" raven and robin said in complete sync when batman said they were being deployed to new Zealand

"yes i can and like it or not you are going" batman said clearly starting to get aggravated with the two

"but what about jump city they need us" said robin

"bumble bee and aqualad are being called over to assist your team" replied batman

" but you still can ship me and raven of to a different Continent"

"YES I CAN" yelled batman

"CANT YOU GO" robin yelled back

"NO END OF DISCUSSION"

"but..."

"END OF DISCUSSION!" batman yelled then the screen when black

"dammit, well raven i guess were going to Australia"

"i guess so" raven replied

"CYBORG, BEASTBOY, STARFIRE GET IN HERE" yelled robin

" god robin care to be a bit louder" said raven

"sorry"

"yo rob whats up" said cyborg as he came running in followed by beast boy and starfire

"me and raven are being sent to new Zealand by the justice league for a special mission, bee and aqualad are coming to help out while me and raven are in Australia, any questions?"

"yea how long will you be gone" asked beastboy

"3 months" raven and robin said at the same time

"we leave tomorrow" raven said

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

"all packed up and ready to go" robin asked

"ready as I'll ever be" raven replied

after raven and robin said there goodbyes they headed for the t-ship

" raven stats"

"engines fully functioning, thrusters at maximum and defensive systems online"

" coordinates locked, ready for take off in 3...2...1..."

raven looked out the window and gasped at how beautiful the city was and she could still see the remaining titans on the roof waving

" raven are you ok i heard you gasp"

"im fine robin its just that the city is beautiful and..."

"and?" robin asked

"and i will miss them" raven replied

"me to raven, me too.." robin said

the flight was long and boring for the two titans, 4 hours of 20 questions isnt all that fun and there was nothing else to do but aimlessly look out of the window

raven yawed and said "goodnight robin"

"goodnight rae"

"dont call me rae"

"ok rae"

"ROBIN!"

"sorry"

"raven?"

"yea?"

"goodnight"

"goodnight robin"

**THE NE****XT**** DAY **

"(yawn) were still flying?" said raven

"sadly yes but at least you got to sleep"

"wait you didn't sleep?"

"nope"

"do you want me to take over?"

"nah we will be there in about 45 minuets"

"thank the lord, i don't think my butt can take anymore sitting"

robin chuckled

"so, robin where are we going to land cause we cant exactly land at the airport?"

"theres a landing pad hidden in the forest, then superman will come and get us and take us to the condo"

"why cant i just fly you and me there?"

"you cant because you have no idea where you are going"

"oh yea"

"get ready for landing in 5...4...3...2...1 and clear"

raven and robin climbed out of the t-ship and stretched and waited for superman

"you guys ready to go?" said superman

"yea"

"then follow me"

superman grabbed there bags and started to fly, raven grabbed robin and followed superman to the condo once they reached the condo superman told them some ground rules and gave the directions

"raven no flying unless you need to and no teleporting or using your powers in the open and you cant wear uniforms same goes for you robin there's a car in the garage and a map on the counter if you need help call me in your communicators got it?"

"got it" raven and robin replied

"good now im off, get some rest you two"

after superman left robin and raven went looking for the bedrooms

"you have got to be kidding me, there's only one fucking bed" said raven

"i will kill batman when we get back" said robin

"oh well, i call the right side"

"hey that's the side i always sleep on"

"suck it up wonder boy"

"fine" robin grumbled then climbed on the bed and once his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep

**THE NEXT DAY**

raven awoke to find robin with his face buried in her hair and his arm around her waist raven slowly tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it only made him hold in tighter

"well fuck" raven thought to her self "might as well go back to sleep if only robin wasn't a sleep cuddler i could go get some tea"

but, little did raven know robin wasn't asleep.

**THE END FOR NOW**

**hoped you liked the first chapter the second chapter should be up soon i hope but school is very time consuming, anyway please review and tell me what you think i could use the help  
**

**thanks for reading**

**CHAPTER 2: EXPLORING**

**authors notes: so i decided that i wanted to be lazy have no individual chapters and instead im going to just have it be one continues story, and im new to this website and i have no fucking idea of what im supposed to do. sorry if robin and raven are a little out of character just deal with it im trying  
**

raven walked out of the condo and out onto the sandy beach she was wearing a black bikini top and black shorts with a pair of aviator sunglasses and a simple necklace with a small lightning bolt pendant. she had a towel in hand along with a book, raven spread out the towel on the sand then laid down and read her book. shortly after, robin came out with a red towel with a R on it and a ipad.

"so, what are you reading" asked robin

"divergent" said raven looking up from her book

"does everything you own have your logo on it?"

"probably"

"what are you doing" asked raven

"playing candy crush"

"seriously" said raven as she raised her eyebrow

"yup, hand me your iPhone"

"why?"

"do you trust me?"

"yea"

"then give me your phone"

raven pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to robin. about a minute later robin gave raven her phone back

"you downloaded candy crush, seriously"

"yup, play it"

"um..no"

"ok put your missing out'

"whatever you say boy wonder"

after a couple hours or so raven and robin came inside and got dinner and just talked until they went upstairs to get ready, raven took the first shower while robin sat on the bed waiting for his turn, 20 mins later raven came out of the bathroom only in a towel

"interesting clothing choice raven"

"shove it wonder boy" said raven heading back to the bathroom pj's in hand, 5 mins later raven came out of the bathroom in black volleyball spandex shorts and a loose fitting grey sweater

"the bathroom is all yours robin"

"ok come here for a sec i need to tell you something"

"um... ok" raven walked over to robin

"come closer"

raven moved closer

"closer"

raven moved closer to the point where they were only centimeters apart

"surprise" said robin then he grabbed ravens waist pulled her as close as possible then kissed her, robin pulled away the ran to the bathroom but stopped in the doorway and said "thanks" before closing the door. raven was really confused about why robin had kissed her but then she shook of the thought and started to levitate of the ground and going into meditation position

"i should grow my hair out" raven thought to her self

"azarath..."

"metrion..."

"zinthos..."

raven oped her eyes and she saw her hair now down to her lower back, satisfied she started to meditate ans robin walked out of the bathroom with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist

"wow your hair is different"

"i decided to grow it out'

"in five minutes?"

"yup"

robin quickly put on some shorts and then fly tackled raven onto the bed

raven let out a surprised scream "hey what was that for?"

"i don't know"

"i really don't understand you sometimes"

'i know"

"(yawn) im going to sleep goodnight robin"

"goodnight raven"

"oh... and by the way you can let go of me"

"i can, but im not going to"

"why do you insist on being so irritating and over powering"

"i grew up with batman"

"good point, goodnight"

"goodnight"

then they both fell asleep, raven still in robins arms.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**chapter 3 should be up very soon hopefully  
**

**please review and tell me what you think**

**thanks for reading**


End file.
